Edward, I love you
by yaoiwriter1212
Summary: "Well, you said something about sex earlier, what's that?" Edward blushed slightly, and turned away from Ling completely.  "Sex? Oh, well, why don't I show it to you instead?" Ling said, standing up and walking towards Edward.PWP yaoi LingxEd


**Pairing: **LingXEdward

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** "Well, you said something about sex earlier, what's that?" Edward blushed slightly, and turned away from Ling completely."Sex? Oh, well, why don't I show it to you instead?" Ling said, standing up and walking towards Edward.

**A/N: **I'm realy into LingxEd right now. This story is based off of a video from ikexlink1212 on youtube. At Katsucon 17 a few weeks ago, some girl asked Todd Haberkorn, the voice actor of Ling yao in English, to confess his love to Edward, Vic Mignogna. So yeah. :3

!

Edward and Ling are sitting outside, at a table, at a restaurant, close to the hotel they are staying at. "You know, Ed." Ling began. Edward looked up from his plate.

"Huh? Is there something you want to tell me, Ling?" Edward asked.

"Yes, well Edward, you see, it's common for people in my religion to love someone of the same sex." Ling went on, "Edward, I love you." He opened his dark black eyes and stared calmly, smiling, at the alchemist across the table from him.

Edward stared back at Ling, confused. "You love me?" he repeated. Of course Edward would be confused, he hasn't learned about what love is or how love works. The only time he ever heard someone tell him he loved him was his mother. He hadn't been to school since she died.

"Of course, I love you, Edward. Come here, let's go back to the hotel." he said standing up and holding out his hand in Edward's direction. Edward looked at it, stood up, and too the hand in his own. They walked together, hand in hand, until they reached Edward's hotel room door. Edward let go of Ling's hand when they got inside, he walked over to the cupboard and took out two glasses.

"Ling, you want any water?" he asked, but there was no answer. He turned around to see if Ling was eve in the room and screamed from surprise. The Xing prince was at his level, bending down slightly. His face, so close to Edwards that if either of them moved, they'd kiss.

"Yes, that'll be great." Ling said, Edward, the blush that formed over his cheeks disappearing now, turned back around and filled the two glasses with water. He handed Ling one of the cups and they took a seat at the table. It was very awkward silence. Edward decided to say something to fill in that awkwardness,

"So uh, Ling," Edward began as he played with the glass cup. Turning it around with his fingers and trying not to glance up at Ling.

"What is it, Edward?" Ling asked, in his seductive tone.

"Well, you said something about sex earlier, what's that?" Edward blushed slightly, and turned away from Ling completely.

"Sex? Oh, well, why don't I show it to you instead?" Ling said, standing up and walking towards Edward. He bent down and softly pressed his lips against Edward's own. The shorter teen felt the urge to slap the prince across the face, but resisted it when he felt something entering his mouth. Ling held onto the back of Edward's Head with one hand and with the other hand he held onto Edward's cheek. Ling's tongue pressed against the alchemist's. Their saliva mixing together as Ling sucked on Edward's lips hungrily. Separating at times to take a breathe, but immediately connecting their mouths again. They parted one last time, only a string of saliva was connecting them. Ling looked down at his lover, a smirk planted on his lips. Edward's face was a deep, dark crimson shad of red. He turned his head away from ling, trying to cover up his blush.

"Edward, you still want to know what it is right." Ling asked, making sure that Edward was ok with all this. Edward didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement. Ling licked his lips, the skin still curving up into a smile. The Xing prince wrapped his hand under Edward's legs, and the other hand held up Edward's back. Ling lifted the short alchemist up and carried him into the bedroom. He threw the short blond onto the bed and crawled in there after him.

"Uh, Ling, I don't really think-" Edward began but was cut off by Ling.

"Shush now, Edward, soon you'll feel real good." Ling smiled and straddles his hips on top of Edward's so he was pinning the younger teen to the bed. Edward adverted his eyes from the prince, as he turned a darker shade of red if that was even possible. Ling quickly began stripping the shorter teen of his clothes, starting with the red jacket. Tossing that aside and off the bed to the floor along with the black jacket, tank top, and belt, until Edward was left in nothing but his pants (and undines).

"Ling, uh, well..." Edward began, trying to find the right words.

"What is it, my princess of Xing?" Ling chuckled slightly at the last part.

"Huh, wait don't call me a princess." Edward retorted, blushing even more darker than before. "Well, uh, Ling, what if someone comes in and sees what were doing?"

Ling thought for a second, "We'll give em' a show." He smiled. Edward frowned.

"No, I don't think we, uh..."

"Alphonse is gone, out shopping for me so he wont be back for while, trust me."

Edward looked around the room, he wanted to learn what this "sex" thing is, but didn't want anyone to watch them. "Could you at least lock the door then?"

Sighing Ling rose from the bed and quickly made is way towards the door, locking it then turning back around to the alchemist laying in wait for him. Smiling Ling removed his own clothes. He threw them to the already made pile of clothes on the floor and with nothing but his undergarment on, he climbed back into the bed and pinned the alchemist down once again. He bent downward, to Edward's mouth and hungrily kissed the swollen pink lips of the little blonde. Slipping his tongue through the open mouth. While kissing the younger teen, he stripped off the rest of their clothing. They both lay there, naked on the bed, Ling, hungrily eating at Edwards lips as he hovered over the shorter teen.

Ling licked from Edwards's mouth, tracing his chin and neck down to the collar bone and nipping slightly at it, enough to leave a mark but not actually harm the teen. He sucked gently on the pale skin of the alchemist and moving over to one of the blonde's nipples. Lathering the pink bud in saliva enough to make the skin erect and wet.

Ling could feel the hardness arousing from Edwards cock. The organ pressing against his own chest. the Xing prince sucked and licked down Edward's body, until he reached that hard sensitive organ. He licked at it lightly, making the blonde moan with pleasure. Ling lathered the meat with saliva, taking the organ in his mouth and sucking hard on the tip as he slid his tongue up and down and around Edward's cock. Edward shut his eyes, keeping his mouth open as moans couldn't help but escape his throat.

Ling ceased his teasing and licked down until he reached his destination. "Edward." Ling began, making sure to get the attention of the shorter blonde. Edward turned his head around, making sure to get eye contact with the Xingling.

"I need to prepare you; do you know how I'm going to do that?" He asked seducing. Edward shook his head no. "I'm not going to hurt you, all I'll do is just put my fingers up here." He said as he gently fingered around the outside of Edward hole. The prince then stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, lubricating them with his saliva so he could enter the digits more smoothly.

Ling retrieved his fingers from his wet cave and positioned them at Edward's entrance. He slowly entered one of his fingers, making sure to let the alchemist under him feel it enter. The tight walls surrounded his finger as he pushed the digit in further. When it was all the way in, he thrusted in and out, stretching the blonde wide enough to sick another finger up there. After he could stick the second finger up he scissored in and out until he entered the third and last finger. This one burned the alchemist as it entered him. The stinging hot pain that would soon turn to pleasure surrounded his body.

"Ling!" Edward called out as he felt his insides tear at the touches of the prince. Though soon enough the stinging sensation turned into a pleasurable one and when Ling thrusted his fingers in and out, he hit that spot. When he hit that spot Edward called out in pleasure, moans escaping his throat.

Ling licked his lips at the sound of that moan. He retrieved his fingers and positioned his rock hard erection at Edward's entrance instead.

"Are you ready?" Ling asked in his seducing tone.

"Y-yes, please, Ling!" Edward called out between pants and moans. Ling smiled at his lusty voice and in one swift movement entered the little blonde. The pain from his walls being stretched so far made Edward cry out, but that pain soon mixed with pleasure, and pleasure overtook his body. Ling was still for awhile, he allowed Edward to relax before moving. After awhile of Edward being relaxed, the prince did move. At first it was in a slow pace, but soon his movements sped up and he was pounding in the alchemist in a rhythm. Edward matched his thrusts with gasps and moans.

Ling kept up the speed and rhythm; he went faster, faster, faster until Edward couldn't take it anymore. His body shook violently as he came hard. He called out Ling's name as he did so. His hot seed spewing from the tip of his cock and landing on his stomach and thighs. Ling kept thrusting until he too came hard inside Edward.

The Xing prince collapsed onto the tired Alchemist. But not before kissing Edward on the forehead. They lay there as they caught their breathe then Ling spoke up.

"You know Ed, the sex I was talking about earlier referred to the gender of people like male or female." Ling laughed.

Edward shot the prince a glare before smacking him and hiding his red face under the sheets

THE END


End file.
